A Life, Full Of Love
by FreeRum And LiberTea
Summary: Một tuyển tập drable về America và England, hai tên ngốc mặc cho có ở thế giới nào đi nữa.
1. Chapter 1: Toothbrush

"England này, sau buổi hội nghị thì anh chưa có kế hoạch gì cho buổi tối, đúng không?"

Nhân dạng đại diện cho Liên hiệp Đại Anh và Bắc Ireland vẫn còn choáng váng sau khi bị đột ngột kéo lại, nhướn mày nhìn America, người cũng có vẻ hụt hơi vì đuổi theo anh, thở hắt.

 _"Đúng là thế."_

"Vậy anh ...hah... muốn sang chỗ tôi không? Ý tôi là, France vừa tặng tôi vài chai rượu thượng hạng, mà như anh từng nói ấy, tôi chẳng có gu thưởng rượu gì cả. Anh sẽ không phiền ghé sang nhà giúp tôi một tay xử lý chúng, nhỉ?"

Thầm lo lắng quan sát đảo quốc nhỏ bên bờ Đại Tây Dương nghĩ ngợi, America thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi nét mặt người đối diện giãn ra.

 _"Đó có vẻ là một ý tưởng không tồi."_

* * *

Sự xuất hiện mối quan hệ trên mức bạn bè giữa các quốc gia cũng chẳng phải là điều quá hiếm hoi.

America thầm nghĩ, sao England cứ quan trọng hóa việc đến đúng giờ họp làm gì, dù sao buổi gặp mặt quan chức đó đâu có gì cấp bách. Nằm trên chiếc giường nhàu nhĩ gối chăn cậu và England cùng chia sẻ tối qua, America lười nhác nhìn anh hối hả tìm lại quần áo vương vãi khắp phòng, lại cùng lúc cố gắng chỉnh trang phong thái dù trên mình chỉ độc mỗi cái quần đùi cùng chiếc áo sơ mi rộng quá khổ người còn hở vài chiếc nút, miệng liên tục lẩm nhẩm.

 _"Chết tiệt, phải về khách sạn sửa soạn lại nữa!"_

Sự xuất hiện mối quan hệ trên mức bạn bè giữa các quốc gia cũng chẳng phải là điều quá hiếm hoi.

Chỉ là, chúng luôn nằm trong vòng bí mật, và thường chẳng là gì khác ngoài vài mối tình một đêm chóng vánh, dù đây không phải lần đầu anh qua đêm ở chỗ cậu.

Bàn chân trần, mái tóc rối bù, cặp lông mày dày nhăn nhó như muốn lấp đi đôi mắt màu lục còn chưa quen với ánh sáng, America vẫn cảm thấy England vô cùng cuốn hút.

 _Thật kỳ lạ._

Mà cũng không hẳn, America đã nhận ra thứ tình cảm da diết mình vẫn luôn dành cho England này được khá lâu rồi. Đây có lẽ chỉ là tác dụng phụ của nó.

"Chẳng phải có cách tốt hơn để anh không lo trễ giờ sao, England?", cậu buột miệng.

Người thanh niên đang vội vã thắt chiếc cà vạt xanh sẫm khựng lại, quay sang nhìn cậu như thắc mắc.

 _Ahh, thật rối lòng, chỉ giá như cậu biết chắc rằng tình cảm này liệu có được hồi đáp._

"Ừ thì, anh luôn có thể để lại thêm một chiếc bàn chải đánh răng, hay vài bộ quần áo ở nhà em mà. Thế sẽ tiện hơn là về tận khách sạn, đúng chứ?" America nói, giọng có hơi run, nhưng đó có thể chỉ là do cảm giác khô khốc nơi cuống họng.

England im lặng.

America vẫn luôn ghét sự im lặng, lẫn việc đợi chờ.

Nhưng đôi khi chờ đợi cũng không sao, vì khi khóe miệng anh cong lên vẽ thành nụ cười nhẹ nhàng cậu thầm yêu quý, tia hy vọng nhỏ nhoi trong tim cậu lại như được thắp lên lần nữa.

 _"Đó có vẻ là một ý hay."_

Sự xuất hiện mối quan hệ trên mức bạn bè giữa các quốc gia cũng chẳng phải là điều quá hiếm hoi.

Chỉ là, chúng luôn nằm trong vòng bí mật, và thường chẳng là gì khác ngoài vài mối tình một đêm chóng vánh.

Thật hạnh phúc, vì mối quan hệ giữa America và England còn đặc biệt hơn thế, rất nhiều.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Tui đăng cái này là vì tự ngẫm bản thân không thể viết thứ gì hơn 2k chữ nữa TvT

Đống drable này sẽ được cập nhập tùy cảm hứng và thời gian rảnh của tui :3c đừng trông đợi quá, tui lười lắm...

Sẽ còn nhiều AU khác được xuất hiện trong này, một số là do tui nghĩ ra :3c


	2. Chapter 2: Height

Arthur không cao lắm.

Phải đính chính rõ, 1m73 là chiều cao bình thường cho một quý ông người Anh. Đủ để với được hộp trà cao cấp xếp trên kệ cao ở khu mua sắm. Đủ để được tìm thấy dễ dàng trong đám đông nếu anh (lại) đi lạc.

Có lẽ điều cần nói đến là việc Alfred cao 1m90, và khoảng cách 17 cm đó khiến hình ảnh quý ông người Anh trông mắt cậu trở thành thứ gì đó nhỏ nhắn và dễ thương hơn _rất_ nhiều so với thực tế.

* * *

Như phần lớn những thứ nhỏ nhắn và dễ thương khác, Arthur là một cục bông đầy giận dữ pha thù hận.

"Tên cóc già nhà ngươi im đi!"

Arthur lại cãi nhau với Francis, như thường lệ.

Lý do tại sao họ luôn xích mích, cậu chẳng bao giờ biết được. Nhưng có vẻ 90% các buổi họp đều kết thúc bằng ít nhất một cuộc đấu khẩu giữa hai trưởng phòng tài chính và marketing nói trên.

Nếu là cách đây nửa tháng, thì đây là lúc cậu can thiệp để đưa một Arthur sát khí đằng đằng ra khỏi phòng họp, nơi mà cậu có thể dỗ ngọt anh bằng vài nụ hôn và lời hứa hẹn cho anh nấu bữa tối (mà cậu sẽ chối bay chối biến khi về nhà).

Nhưng bây giờ vẫn chưa đến "lúc đó".

"Đồ chết tiệt!" Thanh niên người Anh gầm lên, túm lấy cổ áo trưởng phòng marketing mà thỉnh thoảng cậu phải cảm thấy thương hại. Cuộc "tranh luận" sắp trở thành ẩu đả rồi

Mmmmm.

Arthur đang nhón chân.

Khéo léo đủ lọt qua mắt những ai không thật chú ý, gót chân anh khẽ kiễng lên, đưa thân người nghiêng trên đầu mũi giày, kéo Francis xuống chiều cao vừa tầm để truyền tải đầy đủ thứ "tình cảm" mãnh liệt có thể giết người trong chớp mắt. Hành động vô thức ấy khiến hình ảnh anh thậm chí còn đáng sợ hơn trong mắt thanh niên người Pháp xấu số.

Nhưng trong ánh nhìn đầy hồng hoa và trái tim lãng mạn chẳng kém thiếu nữ đang yêu của Alfred, Artie của cậu dễ thương chết đi được.

"Jones! Mau đưa Kikland ra khỏi phòng ngay! Bonefoy ngất xỉu rồi!", loáng thoáng quanh cậu là một mớ hỗn độn tiếng la ó của Ludwig cùng vài nhân viên hốt hoảng đem Francis rời đi. Từ lúc nào, Arthur được đẩy vào lòng cậu, miệng còn gầm gừ mấy lời nguyền rủa về phía cửa.

Awwww~

* * *

"Alfred, hộp trà của anh đâu rồi?"

Cậu trai người Mỹ cẩn thận đặt tờ báo ngày thứ bảy xuống bàn ăn, chậm rãi ngước lên quan sát nét mặt ngờ vực của thanh niên đứng bên kia bàn. Anh luôn thích mặc bộ thường phục hàng ngày mà cậu nghĩ chẳng khác quần áo của người già là mấy, với sơ mi trắng, quần kaki đen và áo len xanh xẻ cổ khoác ngoài. Lớp vải trắng lấp ló sau tầng len mỏng, gợi nên quá nhiều để tưởng tượng.

Hoàn hảo.

"Ở trên nóc tủ ấy," cậu điềm nhiên trả lời, vẻ mặt vô tội như thể không hề biết ai là kẻ lén thức dậy vào nửa đêm hôm trước để đặt hộp trà yêu thích của thanh niên người Anh tại nơi cao nhất trong phòng bếp.

"Và tại sao nó lại ở trên nóc tủ?" anh cau mày, quá quen với kiểu giả nai từng khiến anh tha thứ cho cậu quá nhiều lần.

"Ummm... chắc là Scone lại tha đi thôi!" nếu nhìn kỹ anh sẽ thấy giọt mồ hôi chực chảy xuống sau cổ cậu. Phía góc nhà, cục lông Scottish Fold meo meo phản đối. Tối qua Hambuger còn chẳng chịu thả nó ra để ngủ mà!

"Hmmmm..." Arthur nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt anh-chưa-biết-em-đang-toan-tính-chuyện-gì-nhưng-tốt-nhất-đừng-giở-trò kinh điển, ngán ngẩm quay lại liếc xéo hộp trà nằm tít trên nóc tủ bếp, lầm bầm gì đấy trước khi rướn mình với lấy, áo xốc lên vô tình để lộ phần thắt lưng trắng ngà lác đác điểm từng chấm tàn nhang nhàn nhạt. Cậu đã nói rằng mình _rất_ thích chúng chưa nhỉ?

Góc nhìn hoàn hảo này, cậu có phải đánh đổi bằng giấc ngủ ngắt quãng lúc 4 giờ sáng hàng ngày chăng nữa cũng đáng.

* * *

Âu yếm cùng Arthur trên sofa luôn là hoạt động yêu thích đặc biệt của cậu.

Có lẽ là vì thân hình anh lúc nào cũng lọt vừa khít trong vòng tay cậu, mang lại cái cảm giác của một con gấu bông cỡ bự. Có lẽ là vì mùi hương từ lẵng tóc vàng dẫu chải chuốt bao nhiêu vẫn bướng bỉnh rối bời ấy, lúc nào cũng ở vị trí ngang tầm để Alfred dụi mũi hít hà. Có lẽ là vì những tiếng làu bàu cố tỏ ra khó chịu mỗi lúc cậu kéo anh về mình gần thêm chút nữa, mặc cho ngôn ngữ cơ thể hét lên điều ngược lại. Có lẽ là vì khoảng cách chiều cao giữa hai thân người, dù anh đã ngồi ngay ngắn trên đùi cậu, vẫn không cho phép thanh niên người Anh trao cậu một nụ hôn bất ngờ mà không bị nhìn thấy sắc mặt đỏ bừng.

"Cúi xuống đi. Anh chán việc phải ngước lên để hôn em rồi," Arthur càu nhàu khi nụ hôn vừa dứt, nào biết đến thứ cảm xúc vui sướng anh vừa thắp nên trong lòng cậu.

"Nah. Em lại thích thế này hơn cơ," nói rồi Alfred nhẹ nhàng nhấc bổng cả thân hình anh bằng hai cánh tay (một điều hoàn toàn không cần thiết khi xét đến việc cả hai đều đang ngồi trên ghế sofa), đưa anh tới vừa tầm để tiếp tục hôn lấy gương mặt xấu hổ còn trơ ra vì bất ngờ. Bạn trai của cậu là đáng yêu nhất.

"Mmmm… hah" Sau năm phút "tấn công" anh không ngừng nghỉ, cậu cuối cùng cũng chịu thả anh ra. Nhưng vẫn chẳng được lâu đến khi cậu nghe thanh giọng gầm gừ của người thanh niên đối diện.

"Ai bảo là em được phép dừng lại hử?"

Ngạc nhiên, rồi hớn hở, cậu chỉ biết bật cười trước lúc kéo anh lại chuẩn bị cho màn trình diễn kế tiếp.

Alfred là ai mà dám phản đối anh chứ?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Cảm ơn những comment hiếm hoi đã cho tui động lực đăng cái fic này cùng sinh nhật thằng Ú :D Productive me on the 4th of July? It's more likely than you think! :y


	3. Chapter 3: Affairs

Vương quốc Spades là một vùng đất yên bình. Một đất nước có nền ngoại giao hòa hảo cùng Tam đại vương quốc còn lại, và chưa từng tham gia cuộc chiến nào trong 200 năm.

Trừ cuộc chiến tranh lạnh giữa cặp đôi hoàng gia mới cưới diễn ra suốt ba ngày nay.

Nói đúng hơn, đó là cuộc chiến tranh lạnh một chiều từ Alfred. Kể từ khi trở về sau tuần trăng mật bị trì hoãn vì nhiều lý do mà cả hai đều mong đợi, Arthur không khỏi chú ý việc Alfred chủ động lánh mặt anh mọi lúc có thể, thậm chí còn cố gắng về phòng khi em ấy biết rằng anh đã ngủ say và rời đi vào sáng sớm. Anh cũng không bỏ qua ánh nhìn phiền muộn của Alfred mỗi lần hiếm hoi hai người chạm mắt. Arthur có cảm giác anh biết lý do.

Alfred đang nằm trên giường. Hai ngày liên tiếp xoay vòng lịch sinh hoạt bận rộn chỉ bằng giấc ngủ năm tiếng đồng hồ có lẽ là giới hạn. Chín giờ tối và Alfred đã cuộn mình trên tấm chăn, áo khoác quăng dưới sàn. Arthur leo lên nằm đối điện vị quân vương trẻ.

"Alfred." Anh lay nhẹ thân người còn mơ màng. Alfred vô thức nhíu mày, lầm bầm rồi hé mắt. Cậu chớp mắt khi nhận ra anh.

"Em đang giận anh."

Alfred đỏ mặt.

"Kh… làm gì có!" cậu lắp bắp. "Anh lại hoang tưởng rồi. Dành quá nhiều thời gian với mấy cô tiên tưởng tượng của anh rồi đấy."

Arthur nhướn mày.

"Chúng ta là vương chủ của Spades. Anh chắc rằng bất kỳ điều gì em lo lắng về anh đều có khả năng giải quyết bằng đối thoại." Anh biết khi cậu định lảng tránh vấn đề.

Alfred xịu mặt, rụt rè nhìn vào mắt anh một lúc lâu, rồi cất tiếng.

"Anh kết hôn với Francis."

À. Arthur đã mong có thể ký văn kiện đó trong bí mật.

"Anh nghĩ em biết vì sao mà?" Xét qua bộ dáng của cậu, anh thở dài. "Alfred, đó chỉ là một tờ giấy thôi. Gọi nó là văn kiện thiết lập ngoại giao thì chính xác hơn."

"Kiểu thiết lập ngoại giao gì lại đòi hỏi anh phải kết hôn với Francis chứ?" Cậu bĩu môi.

"Truyền thống của Tứ đại vương quốc là thứ mà anh cũng phải suy ngẫm. Nhưng nó không hề ảnh hưởng đến tình cảm của anh chút nào. Nhìn đi, anh vẫn ghét tên cóc già Francis, và anh vẫn yêu em." Arthur kết thúc bằng một nụ cười. Alfred dụi đầu vào lòng anh, giọng nói phát ra lí nhí.

"Thật chứ?"

Anh bật cười. "Thật về việc anh ghét tên cóc già? Tất nhiên. Còn chúng ta đã bên nhau được ba năm rồi, em lại chẳng tin anh sao?" Arthur trêu chọc.

"Hmmph." Cậu dường như muốn chui hẳn vào lòng anh, cơn ngái ngủ trước đó quay lại sau khi nỗi phiền muộn của cậu được giải quyết. "Anh nhớ đấy," cậu lẩm nhẩm, ý thức dần chìm vào cõi mộng.

Arthur ngắm người thanh niên quấn lấy mình, thầm quan ngại giấc ngủ của cả hai sẽ chẳng mấy dễ chịu trong bộ hoàng phục bí bách này. Ánh trăng tràn từ hai thân người xuống đất, căn phòng lênh láng một thứ xúc cảm dịu nhẹ. Arthur mỉm cười, nhắm mắt.

Anh hy vọng Alfred sẽ không giận lắm khi văn kiện từ Ivan và Ludwig đến nơi.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Cardverse! (*бωб) cái này đến từ headcanon nếu như một trong tứ đại vương quốc khi muốn chủ động kết giao với vương quốc khác thì vương hậu phải "kết hôn" trên danh nghĩa với bên kia :3c Alfred tất nhiên không thích điều này.


	4. Chapter 4: Dark

Tiếng cười khúc khích. Ngón tay vụng về loay hoay với chùm chìa khóa, tiếng leng keng và tiếng 'cạch' khe khẽ của cánh cửa mở. Hai bóng người loạng choạng như ngã vào nhà cùng những cú huých đùa giỡn. Đèn không mở.

"Arthur. Đi theo em nhé?"

Em nắm lấy bàn tay còn lủng lẳng chùm chìa khóa của tôi với thứ sức trẻ hiếm gặp từ một người đã say mèm hai tiếng trước. Hơi cồn còn nồng trong huyết quản, tôi cười toe toét, để mình bị kéo đi như con búp bê. Tôi theo em mò mẫm về phía cầu thang, chân suýt vấp phải vài thứ linh tinh vứt lại trên sàn, dùng tay còn lại vịn lấy thanh ngang để vững lại bước đi lảo đảo đến những bước cuối cùng mới nhận ra tay mình chẳng còn nắm chìa khóa nữa rồi.

Không để tôi kịp lo lắng, em dẫn tôi qua hành lang, qua phòng ngủ và mở cánh cửa kính, kéo tôi ra ban công và giữ tôi trong vòng tay. Gió khuya gờn gợn da thịt, ánh trăng vàng mịn như bơ ngọt, mặt trăng trên cao trở thành vầng hào quang bao lấy em trong mắt tôi.

Alfred. Cái ấm áp của lồng ngực, của hơi thở luôn lẫn hương tuyết tùng cùng khóe miệng vẽ thành nụ cười ngờ nghệch của em khiến tôi trộm nghĩ, Alfred, đến một lúc nào đó tình yêu của tôi dành cho em sẽ tràn khỏi thân xác nhỏ bé này mất, Alfred, đến một lúc nào đó nếu em không còn yêu tôi nữa, có lẽ tôi sẽ chết mất thôi. Em buông vòng tay và tôi chợt sợ hãi, nhưng giọng nói của em tĩnh lại tâm trí kẻ say tình.

"Arthur, em yêu anh, anh biết không?" Chất giọng em thật lạ, ồn ã ngân vang cả khi cất tiếng thì thào. Tôi cảm thấy tội lỗi. Anh biết chứ, nhưng đôi khi anh chỉ chắc chắn vào giây phút em nói ra, và cảm giác ấy cứ hao dần đi tới khi chỉ còn hoài nghi đọng lại. Nhưng em nắm lấy bàn tay run rẩy của tôi và tôi nghĩ mình vừa được xá tội, vì ánh mắt hiền hòa ấy, nụ cười thuần khiết ấy không thể dành cho bất cứ kẻ nhơ bẩn nào. "Arthur," em tiếp lời, "hơn ai hết, em biết rằng anh là người cần được yêu thương, anh đã trải qua quá nhiều, mất đi quá nhiều, và em không thể vinh dự hơn khi là một phần trong cuộc sống của anh."

Em ngừng lại, nhìn thẳng vào tôi. Sắc xanh tôi đã đem lòng yêu quý hơn bất kì màu sắc nào dưới ánh trăng như thể còn lấp lánh cái trong veo của nước mắt. Phố xá dưới kia đã tắt đèn đường. "Arthur," em gọi tên tôi như lời cầu nguyện, "em muốn làm anh hạnh phúc." Em lấy từ túi quần chiếc hộp nhung mà tôi sau này tự hỏi sao mình không thấy được cả buổi tối, quỳ xuống một chân. "Em muốn làm anh hạnh phúc suốt phần đời còn lại, nếu anh cho phép em."

Gió thổi rèm cửa bay phấp phới. Ánh trăng loang loáng trên vòng kim loại màu bạc. Chân tôi chực khuỵu đi. Em mỉm cười.

"Vậy nên Arthur, anh sẽ đồng ý chứ?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Mừng ngày 11/11! ﾐ ( *uωu人)+ﾟ Cái này lấy ý tưởng từ Inktober Day 26: Dark cơ mà vì tui lười quá nên... :3c Tiện thể kỉ niệm 3 năm viết fic (tháng 10/2016) luôn ( • ̀ω•́ )✧ Cám ơn mọi người đã ủng hộ tui suốt thời gian qua!

Tin buồn: có lẽ đây sẽ là fic cuối cùng trước khi tui tập trung ôn thi đh (；へ：)mà dù sao lịch update của tui cũng chả đều đặn lắm nên chắc mọi người không buồn đâu :y Tui xin hẹn sẽ update vào tháng 7 năm sau, nhưng ngày nào tui cũng vào hóng comment nên mọi người đừng ngại nhé, tui sẽ trả lời mọi review bất kể fic nào!


End file.
